The Sin of Innocence
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Just a short bit of Dannywhumage, written as a 'gift'. Ah...poor Daniel, so many out there seem to want his blood, and by that I mean the readers.


NOTE from the Phoenix: This is another 'gift' fiction for some of my Danny-whumping-love'n readers. It all started when I drew a picture with no intention of the man being Daniel, but my friends insisted that it does (it's the hair). So the following story was created to go along with it...mostly to give poor Daniel a hard time.

To see the Pic please visit my 'Homepage'

There is some brief nudity in the story itself, but nothing major (no worse that what the show has already done).

The Sin of Innocence

Waking slowly Daniel had a vague feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He had the foggy sensation of having been drugged. Which should have upset him, but he wasn't alert enough yet to care.

The last thing he recalled in the slightest was meeting a Chief of some sort. The ornately dressed man had asked if they were there to help them with the Great Serpent. Automatically assuming they were speaking of the Goa'uld Daniel had instantly replied 'yes'. Everyone had seemed excited and had thrown a feast.

A headache warned Daniel not to try opening his eyes yet. Sitting up groggily he automatically began searching with his hands for his glasses. When they weren't in the immediate area he risked opening his eyes.

Wherever he was had dim lighting, yet lots of rich warm colours. It had a feel about it like it was an Opium Den. Become a little more concerned Daniel looked down. He paused and furrowed his brow. Somewhere along the line he'd not only lost his glasses, but the rest of his clothing as well.

"Not again." Daniel sighed.

Daniel glanced around at his surroundings and spotted a large decorative piece of blood red silk hanging on the wall. He reached out and torn it down. Wrapping around his waist he tied it off in front with a simple knot.

Standing up he tried to make better sense out of his new situation. If his friends were here, they weren't immediately obvious. Waking up a bit more his poor vision improved slightly as he shook the drugs from his system. What Daniel had assumed was a manmade room now appeared to be a natural cave that had been decorated.

Across the cave, about fifteen feet away, was what looked to Daniel to be a large pile of gold. Curious he stepped closer to check it out. When his bare foot stepped on something cold he reached down and picked it up. It was a brilliant gold coin.

There were thousands of the coins and other gold bobbles spread out across the black stone floor. Daniel was so engrossed with translating the writing on the coin that he didn't even notice when the mound of gold moved slightly. It wasn't until he was startled by the noise of a golden cup falling to the ground that he looked up.

Seated in the precious metal was a young woman. Her long hair and smooth skin looked almost the same colour as the gold that surrounded her. Emerald eyes glared out from under long lashes. Daniel put the coin down and stood back up with a smile.

"Um...hello." Daniel greeted awkwardly.

The woman stared at him coldly in response.

"My...uh...name's Daniel."

_"What makes you think I care what your name is, wretched Human?" _

_"I...uh...I was just being polite." _Daniel replied in the same language she had used.

"You understood me?" She asked in English.

"I understand a lot of languages...it's kind of what I do."

Daniel smiled, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room. It didn't seem to work. He shifted his weight uncomfortably as she looked him over. When she was done she glared at him spitefully.

_"You don't fear me?" _

_"Should I?" _

In response the woman raised herself gracefully out of the mass of gold she had been sitting in. Daniel's eyes widened in shock as he realized that part of the gold was actually her body. He took a step back from the creature. Her lower half was that of a great golden snake.

Daniel backed away further but the Naga was a quick as her reptilian cousin. He threw his hands up to his throat as she wrapped a powerful coil around it. Seemingly effortlessly she hoisted him up off the floor. Daniel kicked uselessly, trying to find purchase to release the pressure on his neck. In the end the best he could do was hold onto the coil that threatened to choke him and try to shift as much of his weight as he could to his arms.

Daniel's skin crawled as the creature ran her delicate hands down his ribs and along the side of his abdomen. He didn't even realize that she wasn't moving her hands, she was simply lifting him higher into the air. His arms began to burn with the effort of keeping himself from being strangled.

He could only see the cavern ceiling, but he could feel her hot breath brushing against his flesh. He cried out as her needle like teeth sunk into his exposed stomach. Having released what little breath was left in his lungs Daniel felt the edges of his consciousness beginning to fuzz. The Naga sensed it too and released him.

Dropping hard to the floor Daniel ended up on his side. He wrapped his arms over the puncture wounds, but it did nothing to ease the nauseating pain. The bite had become the epicenter of a spreading sickness.

The venom in his blood spread quickly, his frame to shook as sweat began to bead against his skin. Without even knowing why he forced himself to his knees. It was the wrong move to make. He doubled over and wretched violently against an empty stomach.

He couldn't stop. Bile burned the back of his throat as his vacant stomach continued to rebel. Tears streamed down his face as he gasped for breath between convulsions. Everything had happened so quickly that his mind was spinning.

When an icy cold swept over him Daniel feared that death would quickly follow. The muscles in his abdomen calmed, simply because they lacked the strength to contract again. He laid down on his side and breathed sluggishly until darkness took him.

The Naga had watched every moment of it, her expression as cold and calm as a mountain lake. As her victim jerked in a fitful sleep she curled her lip away from her sharp teeth in disgust.

"Sleep while you can, Human, you will not find it so quickly next time." The Naga hissed. "I have not yet forgotten what your kind has done to me...nor have I forgiven."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Daniel woke from what he had thought was a nightmare, only to find that he had actually woken into one instead. The poison still in his system seemed to be affecting his body temperature, causing it to fluctuate wildly.

Laying on the stone floor he whimpered as his heart fluttered in response to his fever diving into chill like a bird plunging into the open sea. The spikes of fever and troughs of chill scrambled his thinking, clouding his every thought. He didn't understand why any of this was happening, he couldn't even decided if he should know.

Adrenaline crystallized in his blood as he felt the Naga's scaly skin against his. She wrapped herself around him as though he was a rat she was planning to eat. Her sharp whip like tail found his wrists and held them captive with an amazing strength.

"Take a deep breath." The Naga demanded.

"Wha..."

"Do it!" She snarled.

When Daniel didn't instantly comply she snapped the coil around his wrists painfully tight. He gasped as the delicate bones ground together. With a convulsive motion she increased and released the pressure. Every time she eased her hold on him the blood rushed back to his hands bringing with it a fresh wash of pain.

"Sing!" The Naga hissed. "I need to hear that noise again lest I forget."

"Forget wha..."

Daniel stopped as one of the snake's coils slid up his arm. With a grim determination she started to pull on his upper arm slowly. Still confused from his high fever he simply panted as the joint strain became harder to bear. He thought he was asking her to stop, but he couldn't be sure. When his shoulder finally gave way Daniel screamed in a delusional combination of fear, and pain.

"That's it," the Naga whispered as tears traced down her face "that is exactly what he sounded like."

"Why are you doing this?!" Daniel finally cried.

"You know why."

"I don't...I swear..."

The Naga growled in fury at Daniel's denial. She pulled her lips over her sharp teeth and went to bite his throat. Unable to do anything else to defend himself Daniel pulled his head back and then smacked into his captor's forehead as hard as he could. The Naga gasped in pain and loosened her coils.

Quickly freeing himself Daniel broke into a run. However he didn't get far before something tripped him and brought him down to the natural stone floor. His shoulder protested violently, but he ignored it. Feeling the Naga's powerful tail entwining his lower leg he turned over onto his back to better kick at her. She hissed in rage as he struck her and began to tighten her grip.

It wasn't until she was holding him tight enough to almost break his leg that he stopped struggling. Daniel ground his teeth together and growled as her grasp on him began to burn as the muscles lost their blood source. He sat up as best he could to try and reason with the creature once more.

"Please, just le..."

"Try to harm me again and I will demand five more from your filthy village to appease me this year!"

"Wait a minute..." Daniel asked as he panted against the throbbing pain. "I'm some sort of human sacrific..."

Daniel ended his question with a heart wrenching cry as the Naga snapped the sturdy bones in his leg. A white hot flare of pain lanced up his leg as she let him go. The sudden lack of support only made matters worse. Instinct made him try to scramble away from her now that he was free, however, the action only made her start to take his other leg into her possession. Daniel froze, not daring to move again.

"I...I don't understand... What you want from me?"

"My Mate said those exact words." The Naga whispered hoarsly. "Time and time again...they fell on deaf ears."

Daniel cried out again as she entwined his body in her scaly tail once again. Every motion sent an electrical stab of pain from his recently broken bones. The Naga wrapped herself around his waist and chest, forcing him to sit up and face her.

"Your people came through the Circle," she growled "I was so afraid, but he assured me that you were not so different from us. I could not approach them, but he did..."

"No...there's been a mistake." Daniel pleaded. "We never met..."

"Why do you keep denying this? Have you forgotten why you are here? Do your people now blindly send me blood and metal yearly simply because you always have?! I should just slaughter you all! In only five hundred years you have forgotten your sins?"

"Fi...five hundred years?" Daniel panted. "I'm not even forty years old!"

"So you admit that you have forgotten!"

"Forgotten?!" Daniel spat in sudden anger. "I never even knew!"

"I don't care how many generation have passed. The blood has yet to be repaid!"

"Are you saying that you've murdered five hundred people in the name of revenge? This has nothing to do with me!"

The Naga screamed in fury. She tangled her hands into his wet hair and jerked his head back while twisting her reptilian constrictively around his chest. Daniel yelped as the pressure cracked his ribs. Even when she eased her hold every breath was now a struggle.

"Nothing to do with you?! Your people tortured and murdered my Mate...all for this!"

The Naga threw Daniel down on to the pile of gold coins and trinkets. There was a blinding flash of pain as he struck the unyielding metal. Near passing out Daniel couldn't even lift himself up out of the cold coins.

"What is it to you?! What drives you to covet this?!" She cried. "If you had just told us what it was, why you wanted it, we would have given it gladly! It took me years to understand that it was what you were after, but I still don't know why! Why is it worth murdering my family over?!"

Daniel couldn't answer. His adrenaline was finally failing him. Even if he had the breath he wasn't sure how he could possibly explain. He had never fully understood mankind's obsession with gold himself.

When he said nothing the Naga took him into her possession again. Wrapping her tail around his wrists she force them behind his back. Her strength was terrifying and before he even think of struggling he found himself on his back paralyzed by her sinuous body.

The Naga used her coils to push against Daniel's back while pulling down on his pined arms. Her powerful muscles worked easily against his and forced his back into an unnatural arch that strained his already aching frame. She held him like this and watched attentively as sweat beaded his skin.

When she sensed that he was close to passing out she arched him just a little further to wake him. Daniel moaned pitifully at the renewed flare of agony that the slight motion had caused. He was too exhausted to scream, yet in too much pain to remain silent.

"You sound just like him." The Naga hissed coldly. "You sound like my Mate when he was near the end. All he could do was whimper...even as they striped his skin away from him. Your tears keep his memory alive, your death will serve as a reminder to all."

Through the fever and the haze of pain Daniel barely understood her words. She began increasing the pressure on his back, with the clear intent of breaking it. He could hear her crying bitterly over a wound that she would never let close.

"I'm sorry..." Daniel whispered.

"...what?"

"I'm sorry..." Daniel swallowed convulsively. "...no innocent should have to suffer over something as foolish as gold."

"So...he...he did die in vain?"

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daniel was growing weary of waking in pain. If this woman was determined to kill him he wished she would just do so. He had no more strength for her games. However a gentle touch at his temple still caused him to jerk away in fear.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?" Daniel asked confused as he opened his eyes.

"Hey there...how are you feeling?"

"Not...uh...not my best." Daniel replied as he looked around the infirmary. "What's going on?"

"I think you've got a new record here, Danny-boy." Jack noted as he picked up the medical chart. "Let's see...you have, in no particular order, a mild concussion, twenty-seven stitches, a bruised kidney, broken collar bone, six cracked ribs, a subluxed humerus, whatever that means, a broken tibia, fibula and navic...navas... How do you pronounce this?"

Daniel rolled his eyes as Jack showed him the chart. "Navicular."

"Right...what is that?"

"A bone in the foot." Daniel sighed.

"Ah."

Daniel tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea stopped him. The smile on Jack's face faded instantly as he watched his friend struggle. Giving into the fact that he would be bed bound for an extended period of time Daniel just looked up at Jack.

"Wha...what happened?"

"The strangest thing that has ever, or will ever, happen." Jack replied seriously.

"The Naga...she...must have let me go."

"'Naga'? Is that what that thing was?" Jack shuddered. "Anyway, yeah, she let you go. She actually brought you to us."

"You didn't shoot her, did you?"

"I would have, but the natives had taken our guns. We were actually being kept for 'next year'."

"Great." Daniel sighed.

"Well apparently there aren't going to be anymore sacrifices."

"What changed her mind?"

"I don't know. But that reminds me." Jack reached into his breast pocket and handed Daniel a small object wrapped in red cloth.

"A gold coin?" He asked confused as he opened the gift.

"She wanted you to have it."


End file.
